Crystal Heart (LokiXOC)
by OunaKaia
Summary: After Loki is sent to earth to spend the rest of his day's in exile he feels that his life is dull and misses his home, but one fateful night he meet's the girl that just might send him home to his thrown. But what he did not intend was to gain feelings for her and has to choose between using her or protecting her from H.Y.D.R.A because they plan on using her for much bigger things
1. Chapter I: Crystal

Chapter I: Crystal

Loki's Prov:

I walk down the cold and wet street's of New York watching as every Midguardian passes me, can you believe it? Once upon a time I was the one trying to take over this busy town of lights, bringing chaos wherever I roamed and now? I am exiled in this god forsaken place my powers are limited I can only perform small, short lasting illusions, most of them are illusions of my home, my palace, my thrown. I sigh in frustration just thinking about it and decide to head to the place where I resided for now. It is nothing like my home in Asgard, I almost always think about home now, since the infinity stone that brought me and my brother here is gone there is no way of re-creating that portal to take us home, well at least me home. I will take my thrown back one way or another! I can assure that. As I walked down the quiet street, close to my small home I hear footsteps of someone running and gun shots, I tread carefully knowing about what these Midguardian weapons can do and since my powers are limited I wish not to die in such a petty way. I am close to the corner of the street when I am brought to the ground by someone running right into me, As I manage to sit up I see the girl who ran into me.

"You stupid Midguardian! Watch where you are going you slimy little-"

And then the twit cut me off!

"Shh!"

She starts off in a hushed tone.

"You can insult me latter but if the guy's from Hydra find us we will both be in serious trouble and if you don't like being experimented on then I suggest you shut your trap!"

She whispers to me harshly as she hurries herself up off the ground, I had little information on this hydra group but even I knew they where bad news but what would they want with a regular Midguardian peasant like her? I stare at her blankly as she puts her hand in front of me implying to help me up off the ground. Please! Does she really think me as that helpless?

"Well come on!"

She say's in a hurry as we here the sound of heavy combat boots running down the street, I get up myself as the girl looks at me then nods.

"Follow me"

She say's running in the opposite direction of my small apartment. I sigh knowing she was right in running form these men and so in the reasoning of saving my life I run after her, we traveled down many wet ally way's that looked like dumps, until we reached the old abandoned theater and she bolts in and of coarse I follow. The theater itself was dark yet I could still see the dark red carpets that covered the floor and the concession stand, and everything else as I look over, I could even still smell the popcorn they once made here. We both stand near the door and heard them come by the doors soon the sound of there boots running down the street fade off, she let's out a chuckle.

"What a rush"

She grins as she walks out and look down both ends of the ally and then looks over to me and sighs awkwardly.

"Sorry about that, I did not mean to frighten you out there, just doing what I do I guess..."

She say's to me, in the light of the street lamp I was now able to see her full appearance, she had very curly, abundant, auburn hair that was tied up, with incredibly blue eye's that almost glowed brightly with out any source of light and she was wearing a long leather trench coat that shone in the light of the street lamp.

"It is no problem, I have done it before and I must admit it never get's any better"

She nods at my reply agreeing with me.

"You know I never did catch your name"

She say's to me I hesitate, if I tell her my real name there is the chance she will cause a fight since Midguardians don't exactly tend to my liking. Quick Loki think of a Midguardian name before she become suspicious of you and finds out! Come on any name...hmm...I got it!

"My name is James..."

Oh dear god Oiden tell me she buy's it, and to my surprise she smiles a little and begins to walk away still facing me.

"Well nice meeting you James, maybe we will meet again under better circumstances"

She said and yet something bothered me, there was one thing I needed to know from her and that was her name, well it only seemed fair since she asked me of mine although I did not give my real name, but what do you expect from the god of mischief and lies?

"Wait, before you go I must ask, what is your name?"

She smirks facing me as she slowly still walks off.

"I will leave that to your imagination..."

She then turns the corner, I let out a sigh of desperation as I turn around and head back up down the streets we ran down, thinking to myself that if I can't know her real name then I will give her one to put my mind at ease, I walk into the apartment that was of course under surservience by Shield 24/7 I must admit this was no way to live at all, I take off my coat and flop on my couch and brush my hand through my long thick raven black hair, I look up at the sealing. A name, think of a name, Auburn? No that is terrible Loki, not original at all! Hmm...Crystal? Again not at all original, wait I got it Celestia, Yes I like that a lot now, for some rest since there is nothing else better to do...

H.Y.D.R.A Base:

"Sir we have found the girl you asked us to find but unfortunately we lost her..."

One of the general say's to the other.

"WHAT!? God dammit how hard is it to find one red headed girl? I mean it would be understandable with her powers but still!"

He yells at the top of his lungs obviously very frustrated.

"Actually Sir she never even used her powers once..."

He say's almost mumbling it under his breath.

"Oh my god you are kidding me right now right?"

He asks the general of the squad.

"N-no.."

He utters and to his surprise the man chuckles.

"General, I hope you know what happens to people who don't get the jobs we assign done, because I am holding you responsible if you or your men screw this up again and you know our penalties don't you?"

he say's very calmly.

"Yes sir..."

He say's with a hint of fear in his voice and after a long pause he asks.

"If you don't mind me asking...Why is this girl so important?"

The other man gives a disturbing grin.

"Well it is a good thing you ask so you know how badly you screwed up and how important she is so you don't mess up again... See some of our men who weren't weaved out of Shield found a mysterious file about an unknown substance claimed to be in the Himalayan mountains, close to the area of where is passes through China, so naturally we went out there and found something quit extraordinary..."

He leads him into a room where a giant chunk of this electric blue crystal was.

"Now this is what the Chinese call 'Lán hún shĺ' or in English 'The blue soul stone' which is said to have it's own energy source and can destroy and create worlds, the crystal itself is a mix of science and magic combined into one! But the legend states only those chosen by the gods can with stand the power it obtains...We have been running tests on some people by placing shatds of this crystal in there hearts and well they all exploded...but that girl has almost a quarter of her heart made out of shards of this powerful substance in her, and after 20 years of this thing in her hasn't exploded! Now with her powers we can now take down Shield and even take over the world...Now I expects you to dream up a good plan and get the girl!"

He demands and in fear of what the general has just let escape, scurries off.


	2. Chapter II: Proof of a host

Chapter II: Proof of a host

Celestia's Prov:

The next day I wake up on my couch, I must have crashed as soon as I got home from my rather long night. although it was a fairly interesting night, besides the fact that Hydra is trying to hunt me down. That guy I met though, what was his name? Ah yes James, right, I haven't seemed to get him off my mind lately, his soft green eye's and pale skin and not to mention his long thick raven hair, he seemed fairly nice too...Once he got up off the ground of course. I have a shower and get ready for my long day at work. I was wearing all black since that is what my uniform called for and today I felt like letting my abundant hair fall free today and head out the door. As I walked down the streets of New York the bright sun beams hit my face and I smile, today is going to be a good day! I smiled thinking to myself. I soon reach the little dinner, where I work of course. I head in through the back door and get my pen, paper and apron on and head out into the dinner.

After my first shift was done I headed into the back, to the kitchen to mark myself off, and of course, he was there. Evan, he was one of the guy's I work with unfortunately. He is an annoying flirt and never fails to attempt to ask me out almost every single day. Of course I always reject him but he can't seem to get that through his head.

"So what do you say to me taking you out for dinner? My treat"

He say's with the same old obnoxious smirk he gives me every time he asks me this stupid question, I smirk as I look over to him and say.

"sorry, I only date men"

I reply as I take off my apron and cross of my shift and walk off grinning to myself, proud of my witty remark. I stride over to the coffee machine to make myself a cup of my favorite spiced iced coffee, once I was done that I found a table and began to take small sips from my coffee. As I stare off into the distance someone sat down in front of me, it was none other then James. I look over and grin.

"Hey!"

I smile and he does the same.

"You know, I hope you are okay with the name I came up with to call you by"

He replies crossing his arms and leaning against the table towards me, I raise an eyebrow to what he implied.

"Oh?"

I ask, he leans back in his chair.

"Celestia"

He replies smoothly, I think about it for a moment then nod, I really do like that, a lot actually.

"I am good with that, much better then my real name, I must say"

He looks around the shop for a moment then met back to my gaze.

"So do you tend to come around here often?"

He asks me curiously.

"Actually I work here"

I say with a sigh.

"Oh come on it can't be all that bad, I can live with this kind of job, I do love the smell of coffee"

he admits to me and I let out a small chuckle.

"Oh trust me it is not that, it is some of the co-workers that bother me..."

I replied looking at the doors to the kitchen where Evan was, god he really does know how to push my buttons at times but this is after all only temporary, only until I can find what I have been looking for, James gives me a look of confusion.

"I see..."

He replies and after a while longer of our conversation I look at the time and say to him with a sigh.

"Well it has been nice talking to you again but I should really be getting back to work again"

I stand up and he does the same and quickly say's to me.

"W-well if you want after your shift maybe I can walk with you home or something?"

he sounded a bit awkward but it was a very kind gesture and I smile sweetly.

"That sounds nice, I will be out of here in another four hours, see you then James.."

I wave to him as I head to the back and marked off the beginning of my shift and of course Evan was there and he did not look at all happy with me.

"Who the hell was that?"

He asks in a dark tone which did not settle right with me in a way, something was off.

"That was just a friend..."

I say to him quickly as I mark my break off and put my apron on once more.

"I am sorry but I have to go back to work now"

I say picking up my pen and paper and rushing away from him, wow he seemed really mad, usually it would never bother me like this but I feel like that was not the end of this at all.

After the shop closed I put away my apron and grab my coat and head out the door of the dinner, I waited for a whole 10 minutes and while I did I felt as though I was being watched and it just did not sit right with me.

"Hey Celestia"

I hear a voice say and it startled me and I look over to see James.

"You frightened me there"

I chuckle a little as I approach him and he gives me and odd look.

"You look very unsettled, are you alright?"

He asks, I nod to him trying to shrug off the feeling I had.

"Yes I am just tired from another busy day at work, you know?"

I ask with a slight grin, he stares blankly at me then say's

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, indeed"

We talk a little bit as we walk home, small talk talk of course and during that time I felt the presence of someone following us and I hated it with a passion, what if it was Hydra? What if it was one there spies? Or one of the guy's from Shield? What if they planned on taking me away right there and then?

These thoughts swirled through my mind until we heard the sound of foot steps coming in our direction, James was the first one to look over and by that time this mysterious person had already pushed him to the ground and started to attack him!

I did my best to pry the person off of him but it was no use he only pushed me away and continued. So what I did next I felt like I had no choice. I closed my eyes and concentrated for a moment, I felt this warm pulse of energy flow though me from my heart down to my legs and when I opened my eyes I was glowing the most brilliant shade of electric blue as my body turned into a form of pure energy itself and then I was able to pry the person off with ease and threw them against a nearby building. I walked over and the person was passed out of course, there hood was off there head and I saw the face of...Evan!? I let out a gasp, horrified in realization of what I have just done, he knows, he knows I am a monster, a freak! Not only Evan but James too. And in my fear of what James might do or think I ran off not even daring to look at his face and as I ran back to my body, everything went back to normal. once I did reach my home I slammed the door behind me panting from the running I did, but most from the shock of realization. And in my frustration I slid down to the floor, back against the wall and began to cry, god dammit! not again! I can't keep doing this other wise they are going to find me for sure! Now I absolutely have to quit my job again, I have no choice at this point. I screwed this up again! And even the potential of having a friend for once...That would have been nice too, but I guess being a freak has its own prices you have to pay even if you never asked for this to happen in the first place...

S.H.I.E.L.D Base:

Nick Fury walks down the hall with Tony Stark.

"I thought we got rid of Hydra from Shield?"

Nick say's looking over to Tony.

"Same here, so I have no idea on how they knew about the soul crystal..."

Nick sighs and Tony say's.

"So have we found out who the host is for the soul crystal?"

He asks Nick walks over to were there computer main frame is.

"No, nor do we have any idea on where this person might be..."

Just then an agent come's running towards the two.

"Sir we have an alert"

He say's in almost a panicked tone.

"Not now, go get Natasha to deal with it if it is that important"

He say's

"but sir, you need to see this, it has to deal with Loki"

Nick stops short, his eye's widen.

"Show me the footage. Now!"

He demands, and as the sense play from latter that evening Nick looks at Tony.

"I think we found the host"

Tony nods.

"Indeed we have, I will try to track her down but we might need more info on her"

he states.

"looks like we are going to have to pay Loki a visit"

Nick replies and looks over at the agent who hasn't left yet.

"Thank you, please go get Natasha and tell her to get ready, we are going to give Loki a little visit..."

The agent nods.

"Yes sir"

He say's walking off.

"Oh...This is bad..."

Tony say's in a worried tone.

"What do you mean?"

Nick asks walking over beside Tony to look at the screen.

"Hydra has the soul stone...And since this stone controls the host, Hydra can use it to turn this girl into the ultimate killing machine.

Tony say's looking over to Nick.

"We need to find her before Hydra can get there hands on her"

"Hey here is an idea, instead of going after her ourselves and scaring her off why not get Loki to do it since she seems to know him and is able to tolerate him?"

Tony suggests with a slight smirk, Nick sighs knowing that Tony made a fair point and was most likely right.

"I will see what I can do..."

Nick replies as he walks off.

"Alright and I will try to grab info about this girl"

Tony calls back to Nick as he leaves to go see Loki about the host...


End file.
